F U Better
by OutWithSociety
Summary: Song-fic inspired by " F U Better" by Neon Hitch. Ron bashing, rating for language and suggestive themes! NO flames please. I own nothing! Give a try plzz? I'll give you cake : May become a two-shot if you're nice.


Regular P.O.V.

The students of the great hall were sitting down to dinner. The only student missing was Hermione Granger. This was understandable, since she had caught her boyfriend Ron Weasley, fucking the Gryffindor whore Lavender Brown 2 weeks ago.

Since then, the entire Gryffindor had turned against the pair, even Ron's siblings had taken her side, along with his best friend Harry Potter.

As for Lavender's friends, they turned their back against her, because they were finally fed up with her slutty attitude. What shocked everyone, was that Hermione had yet to enact any kind of revenge.

At first Ron and Lavender were nervous, but since it had been 2 weeks the pair were becoming cocky. Flaunting their relationship in front of her, this mostly disgusted her.

Rumors were circulating that Hermione had moved on, but she had neither confirmed nor denied the rumors.

All of sudden the lights of the great hall went out. A spotlight showed up at the end of the Gryffindor table. A lone figure stood wearing a pair of black shorts that were short enough to leave just the right amount of skin showing. They left just enough to the imagination. The shorts came just over her bellybutton. She had on a red corset that ended under her chest. She was barefoot. Music started to play and the figure looked up.

Hermione Granger looked smokin' hot with her hair fell down in soft girls down her back, her eyes looked intense with her smoky eye shadow. The feral grin on her face was highlighted by her red lipstick. An earpiece and mike her attached to her ear. She started singing looking at Ron and Lavender.

**I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind**

**She crept into your life, life**

**And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah**

**Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay**

**Still got my dignity, ay**

**No one'll love you like me, e**

**She's prettier than I'll ever be**

**Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah**

**But there's one thing I gotta say**

Hermione began to strut down the aisle swaying her hips and sang with the next lyrics.

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better**

**(but I can fuck you better)**

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you...**

Hermione was now in front of Ron, she sat down on the table and her legs on either side of him. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to her and she sang the next lyrics in his ear.

**My way, remember screaming my name, ame**

**'Cause I can s-x your brain, ain**

**But she don't do it that way, ay, no...**

She pushed Ron away from her roughly and looked at Lavender and played with a strand of her hair.

**She's prettier than I'll ever be**

**Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah**

**But there's one thing I gotta say**

Hermione stood up again and began to sing again.

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better**

**(but I can love you better)**

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better**

**I know she's perfect and worth it,**

**I but she's beautiful**

Hermione once again was in front of Ron and began to run her hands up and down his arms as she sang the next lyrics.

**But can she fuck you and touch you until you go**

**You keep on tryin' to hide it**

**But we both know, ow**

She pushed Ron roughly, knocking him on the ground.

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better**

_**[Dubstep break]**_

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better**

**(but I can love you better)**

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better**

Hermione jumped off the table and began to head toward the slytherine table.

**I know she's perfect and worth it,**

**I but she's beautiful**

**But can she fuck you and touch you until you go**

**You keep on tryin' to hide it**

**But we both know, ow**

She stepped up onto the Slytherine table and began to walk toward a certain blonde at the end of the table.

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better**

**Better, better, better, better**

**(but I can fuck you better)**

**Better, better, better, better**

**She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you better**

She pulled Malfoy into passionate embrace as he pulled her into his lap and fisted his hands in her hair.

She turned back to the Gryffindor table where Ron looked like he was ready to cry. The rest of the Gryffindors were grinning like maniacs. She locked eyes with Ron and sang the last line of the song.

**I can fuck you better, baby!**

At that she and Draco apparated out of the hall and back to the Head dorms.

" Well it's safe to say she's moved on." Ginny said brightly.

An anguished cry of, " HERMIONE!" came from a red faced Ron.

**So this was just something I thought while listening to Fuck You Better by Neon Hitch. NO Flames please but tell me what you think. If I get good reviews I might make it a two-shot! **


End file.
